Fiddi Trapping
Job Request Scorpious shouted "Are you ready?!" Zero replying "Ready!" Scorpius extended his hand and created a small wall of water in front of him. He gave the count to Three, then started to shoot water like bullets coming from his created wall. Zero had his hands enveloped with a thin layer of flames and began trying to catch all the bullets heading his way. Five minutes have passed and only three shots had made thru behind him to the targets they had placed beforehand. They switched places and Zero now with an extremely seriousness about him began to lower his stance setting his feet somewhat apart and pointing his left shoulder in Scorpius' direction and put his hands close to each other. Zero began to Chant "kaaaaaa meeeeee haaaaaa meeeeee", but was quickly interrupted by Scorpious saying "what are you doing? Will you take this seriously old man!?" Scorpious looking a little bit annoyed now, Zero stands up and replies "what!? I read it in a book!" Zero begins to create a fireball then shot it straight up shouting "Pelting Rain!" The fireball traveled a small distance then turned into hundreds of flaming tiny needles that started to head in Scorpious' direction. Scorpious making tiny water shields is able to block them all, for the time period of five minutes. "Ha I win again old man! Dinner is on you, tonight!" shouted Scorpious! "Dammit!" shouted Zero. "Fine, but I swear your cheating somehow, I know it" replied Zero. hours later "It has been a while since i took a job, since the Geoffrey incident" said Zero. Zero walked up to the job board closed his eyes and quickly grabbed a random job request. Quickly looking over it he said "Monster trapping huh, won't be so difficult." Zero headed straight to the location of Cliff Jones, the man who requested the job. Arriving rather quickly, Zero talked to Cliff, asking the details of the job and exactly how many worms he needed."Ok ok, I need five Fiddi worms, but each one has to be different" he replied. Cliff explained excitedly "The Fiddi worms are three feet long and have leafs placed on their foreheads. Some have one leaf while others can have up to five. I need you to bring me one of each! Now they are docile creatures that hardly pose a threat, but they live on Demon island next to incredibly strong monsters to protect them. I need them, ALIVE! ok!" Zero replied "No worries, i will bring them back safe and sound, nothing to worry about." later Zero had arrived at Demon island by creating a large crow that flew him there. Wanting to avoid the demons who resided in the village, do to an incident where Zero mistakenly had attacked them, thinking they were vicious monsters. Although, he was forgiven and the incident was cleared up, he didn't want to head there again. The island shaped like a moon, Zero decided to land close to the sea then make his way in. Zero traveled inward quite a while before being met with malice intentions. Zero quickly disposed of his foes with Budo Flames.Trees all around, Zero finally made it to a somewhat open plain with beautiful lush green grass not matching with the rest of the Island. Zero quickly spotted the Fiddi Worms and said " wow, aren't I lucky." The worms he was looking for were right in front of him. All five different kind the Herbologist wanted. Zero having taken one step, is met with an incredibly loud roar. At the back of the plain, was a large cave where a massive plant looking monster came out. It had huge razor sharp teeth with long thick vines for arms, its head was shaped like a flower and the pedals looked like very sharp looking blades. The stem part of the beast was pure bone while the rest of his lower body just seemed to connect to the ground. Zero looking excited just said "alright! now its getting good!" Zero charged at the massive beast, but was quickly intercepted by a small group that looked like the large beast, but were human sized. All of them lashed out by whipping their arms at Zero. Zero having dodged them all, got close to them and hit each one away by blasting them with his heat. In the middle of the group Zero shouted " Ghost Fire" a small amount of Will-o-wisps that were shaped like skulls formed around Zero. The Wisps began to attack the small group leaving the surroundings unharmed. Zero thought " I really don't want to burn this place down, its actually quite beautiful." The massive monster was about to lash out, but Zero quickly stopped it by instantly appearing on its head. Zero spoke " no worries little guy I won't kill you. I know you protect this field and its inhabitants, but I need to take five of your worms." Zero raised his fist and slammed down on the head of the beast creating a huge shockwave knocking the beast to the ground. Zero quickly rounded up the Five Fiddi worms out of hundreds of them and granted them temporary Immunity. Zero created 8 black flame crows to help him out.One huge crow to transport Zero home,five crows to pick up the the worms and two crows to fly beside them incase they were attacked. [Later that Night} Zero arrived to give Cliff Jones the Fiddi worms completely unharmed. Zero out of curiosity asked Cliff "what are you gonna do with them?" without hesitation Cliff answered " their slime is an incredibly strong fertilizer in fact its so strong that if left alone in a wasteland, within months the plant life would begin to blossom. The leaves on their heads are extremely potent herbs. Each different worm is a different cure for major illness. I don't seek to harm them, but find a way to use them!" Zero replied with a smile "great!" Cliff smiled and said "Now for your payment here is the 100,000 jewels, the best fertilizer in the world and voucher for two months of fresh strawberries. Zero now with a grin on his face like he just thought of an evil plan." Hey do you mind, if I could take the two months worth of strawberries now?" asked Zero. looking puzzled, Cliff just said "sure ,but I only have two crates at the moment." Zero replying "oh, thats ok." Zero left smiling and giggling with his two crates of strawberries. When he arrived back home he was greeted by Nova and Scorpious. Scorpious spoke "your late old man, we are starving!" Zero carrying the two crates gets close to Nova and Scorpious and hands them each a crate. Sorpious and Nova spoke at the same time " what's this?" Zero with a sinister smile replied "Dinner."